


Why he never found out more about it

by Gilli_ann



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: The fox that discovered hobbits sleeping in the woods didn't find out more about them. But did he at least try?





	Why he never found out more about it

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of LotR belong to the Tolkien estate. I do not make any profit from writing this and intend no copyright infringement.

_"A fox passing through the wood on business of his own stopped several minutes and sniffed. "Hobbits!" he thought. "Well, what next? I have heard of strange doings in this land, but I have seldom heard of a Hobbit sleeping out of doors under a tree. Three of them! There's something mighty queer behind this." He was quite right, but he never found out any more about it. "_

_(Fellowship of the Ring)_

 

***

 

 

“So that’s the deal you’re offering?” he asked, looking at the three of them skeptically and not altogether convinced of their honesty. It could be a trap. Truth be told, he felt more than a little out of his depth, seeing them up close like this. He fervently hoped he managed to keep that particular fact hidden behind a sufficiently bland and bored demeanor. They all were much larger than him, and all three looked like brutish bullies. 

“All muscles, not much brain,” he thought contemptuously. That was a plus, of course – but still: The scowls and those teeth! He’d have to trust in luck and his own wit and cunning.

“That’s it - you give us your word, and we’ll tell you all we know about these hobbits who are traveling secretly through the land,“ replied the largest one, obviously their leader.

He let a bit of his skepticism shine through. “How do you even know I’m wanting to know more about those hobbits, exactly? Why would I want to strike a deal to find out? What makes them special?”

The other let out a loud, barking, incredulous laugh. “Oh, come on. Word travels fast around here. It travels on wings. You know that. You’ve been asking around. Everyone’s heard.”

He conceded that point. “Well, yes – I am… curious. There’s a sense of dread lingering about them, and looming danger, - it floats in the air like a scent, it travels on the wind like a scream. Can’t you smell it? “

They didn’t like such fanciful talk. Annoyed and worried, all three of them bared their teeth in a snarl, and moved uneasily, hackles rising. “Maybe there is danger,” the leader growled. “But all we want is to serve our master. You know what we offer you. You know the deal.”

“Yes, we always serve master, who is very kind to us. He treats us well,” one of the others added, piously.

“How much information do you have, really?” he stalled, trying to weigh possibilities.

The third one answered this time, obviously eager to chime in on proving their cleverness and knowledge. “We’ve found out quite a bit. We were close enough to listen to them, all last night. And to smell them – they did smell of fear. And not only fear of us, mind you! Although there was a lot of that too, of course,” he ended with pride.

His companion took over. “And besides, I saw that other one, the black, most evil-smelling, spooky.….”

“Silence!” The leader barked. “No more. What is your answer?”

He’d truly like to know about that danger. It could be a danger to them all, to the land, the woods and farms and hills – his senses told him something huge and frightening was in motion on the horizon, a real threat to their survival. He should know what to expect, so he could make plans. But then again, - there was no certainty that these three really had any information that would prove especially useful. And even if they did, what could he do to stall the danger, to evade it, all alone? 

Just at that moment, his stomach decided to growl with hunger, and he had his answer. 

“No, thank you, guys. I’ve got to eat each day, no matter how great the dangers that may lurk. I will never promise you to give up my forays into farmer Maggot’s chicken coop, not for all your information and that of your kit and kin! We’ll just have to carry on as before. Catch me, if you can!”

With that he turned and ran, a red streak speeding into the woods and quickly disappearing from sight. Neither Grip, Fang nor Wolf reacted quickly enough to take up the chase. They saw him go, and snarled disappointedly.

“Oh, well. It was worth a try.” Wolf turned and led their way back to the farm. “If that darn fox won’t stop stealing chickens willingly, we’ll soon enough help him stop – for good!” 

As they trotted briskly along, he suddenly realized something, and added as an after-thought: “And I do hope master’s guests took the danger and the black riders with them for once and all when they left!”


End file.
